Roman Centurion vs. Gladiator
Weapons Simulation Overall Winner: Roman Centurion Fight Caeser Spartacus Spartacus, upon finding out that Crassus's forces were crushed, decided to return to Rome with his army, thinking the bounty is off of his head, and that they can all be freemen. However, on the route toward Rome, they practically ended up bumping into Julius Caesar, the most powerful man in Rome at the time. He at once decided to present the head of the rebels to the people of Rome to ensure that no one under his rule will dare to disobey him. He then gave a thumbs down as his men rushed toward the rebels. One stops to load his manuballista, but one gladiator managed to arm his sling, swinging the weapon with all his might toward the Centurion's face . Julius Caesar immediately steps up to the rebel who drew the first blood and raised his own manuballista, and, with a flick of the trigger, down went the rebel, an iron bolt in his vulnerable chest. . Caesar then turns, dolabra in one hand, shield in the other. One of his men charges toward Spartacus, but the lead gladiator simply brought his left hand cestus down on his head, knocking off the Centurion's helmet and stunning him, while his right fist delivered the bloody blow to the head, and with that came a loud, sickening cracking of bones . The third centurion pulls out a pilum as a gladiator runs at him. He at once hurls it toward the stomach of his foolish foe. . He at once pulls out another javelin, only to see a gleaming scissor come from behind him and slit his throat . . As the gladiator raised his scissor and gave out a war cry. It proved to be a fatal mistake, however, when he saw Julius Caesar dash toward him, dolabra extended, and soon, he fell dead, the pick of the weapon embedded in the throat. . The last man of Spartacus then rushes out and swings his sica in a deadly arc, but the last Centurion ducked the wild slash and chopped his ribs with the axehead of his dolabra pickeaxe. . He then charges toward Spartacus, and what he received as a reward for his audacity is a net over him, a trident skewered in his torso and a sica through the throat to finish him off . Spartacus then rushes toward Caesar, who just unsheathed his gladius, determined to tear him apart. Spartacus is able to cut Caesar's hamstring, but he gets kicked in the face. Spartacus swing with the sica but misses, allowing Caesar to thrust his gladius into the side of Spartacus's neck . Spartacus falls to his knees, his helmet knocked off his head, and Caesar slashes his gladius across his throat. He pulls it out and yells "For the glorious empire!" as Spartacus falls down dead. That afternoon, Caesar fed his people a long speech about his rules and regulations for a better empire. Before he left the stage, he threw the bloody head of Spartacus to the floor, yelling a final warning "I guarantee you that Hannibal and Attila those other putrid barbarians shall go to Hades that way; the same to those who dare rebel against the empire!!!" Deadliest Warrior: Competition